


The Other Guy

by magniloquentChanteuse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magniloquentChanteuse/pseuds/magniloquentChanteuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for a writing challenge that I kind of liked so here it is.</p><p>The prompt was to write about someone suffering from a mental illness and my sister wanted it to be bruce banner, so the choice was obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palendromical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palendromical/gifts).



India was darker than the United States, at night. In the day, though, the sun seemed to burn so brightly that he could hardly see. The duality struck a particularly harsh chord on the nights when he was forced to face his own biformity.

 

Day or night didn’t really matter, though, to the Other Guy. He came and went as he pleased, blacking out hours, sometimes days, of Bruce’s time. He would wake up walking down a street, or collapsed in a corner, or staring down at a dingy motel sink that was splotched red with half-washed blood.

 

He never knew what the Other Guy was up to, in those hidden hours. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to know. The fear of finding out, of those secret activities catching up to him somehow, was nearly crippling sometimes.

 

He shuddered, looking down at his hands now. He hadn’t had an episode for a few days, but that really only increased the odds that he would, soon. What would these hands do when he wasn’t the one controlling them?

 

He had been to see doctors, at first, and they told him that he had two personalities. They told him that the Other Guy was spawned from a harsh childhood, little comfort, no defences. The Other Guy was all the defence he had, all curled up into one raging, violent personality all its own.

 

But that was a long time ago, back before the Other Guy had put him on a plane to India, stranding him there without his phone, or his wallet, or a passport. Now he was the only doctor he had access to, and he wasn’t exactly equipped for the kind of medicine that he would require; especially not in the slums of India.

 

He shuddered as his hands slowly clenched into fists. He wondered if he would find his way home, someday. He longed to call Betty, but he was afraid of what the Other Guy might do. He always seemed much more aware of what Bruce was doing than the other way around.

 

He lowered his face into his hands, sighing wearily. He was tired. Maybe he should lay down for a nap. And maybe, if he was very lucky, he would wake up in this bed in this run down hotel room.

 

Of course, they both knew that that wasn’t going to happen.

 

 


End file.
